Dawn of the New Age II
by NinjaLace9
Summary: A 100 times better version of my original story Dawn of the New Age. Madison Thomas was born with the unique Thibaut genetic DNA strand, which gifts her the power to replicate DNA. When an experiment is sabotaged, can she live the life of a villain?
1. Chapter 1

Another nightmare. This time it was one she couldn't wake up from. She was running again, this time from the corpse that always lurked in her dreams. No matter how long she ran or how far, he always caught up to her. This particular morning however, a saving grace awoke her from her terrors.

"MADISON ELIZABETH THOMAS, IF YOU ARE NOT DOWNSTAIRS IN TEN MINUTES, YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR MALL TRIP THIS AFTERNOON!" Jenn Thomas screeched at her daughter from the kitchen.

Maddie rolled out of bed, accidently landing on her violin case with a crash. She stumbled into the bathroom adjoined to her bedroom, trying in vain to shake herself of her horrifying nightmare. She twirled her hair into a messy bun with lightning speed, frantically flitting from her room to the bathroom. Harper Thomas entered the bathroom, shoving her younger sister out of her way with an anorexic hip.

"Stay out of my way, Loser." Harper sneered, flipping her cringe worthy bleached hair over a pale shoulder.

"You're just jealous you didn't get the Thibaut genetic DNA strand." Maddie shot back, bobby-pinning the blonde, baby curls that stuck out of her bun.

"Shut up, Nerd."

"Slut." Maddie muttered under her breath.

Harper stole the flat iron and stormed out of the bathroom. Maddie stuck her contacts in her eyes, blinking rapidly at the sting. She threw open her closet door, grabbing a pair of dark blue, high-waisted skinny jeans, a light grey crop top, and a layered olive green cargo jacket. Changing faster than it took her rotten sister to straighten her hair, Maddie was downstairs right as the sheep timer went off in the kitchen.

Jenn looked up at her from the magazine she was reading. "You were almost late."

"But I wasn't." Maddie retorted, picking up her light brown cargo boots.

The ride to school wasn't long, but her mother's suspicious silence was enough to spark a question from Maddie.

"Anything special about today?"

Jenn sighed, causing her sixteen year old daughter to flinch. "When you were first born, the doctors knew something was special about you right away,"

"Aw come on Mom, not this again."

"Shhh! Let me finish. They said you were born with the Thibaut genetic strand, which granted you the ability to—"

"Mimic and replenish foreign DNA. I know, I actually paid attention in Biology the day we learned about it."

"May I continue?" Jenn looked at her daughter, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh… Yeah sure."

"Thank you. As I was saying, the doctors told me of the media speaking of our aging heroes, and how Gotham needs more heroes, but can't seem to find any naturally. So, they wanted you to be in the program for receiving super hero DNA and possibly becoming the next Wonder Woman!"

Maddie's jaw dropped in shock. "And you agreed to this?"

"Of course!" Jenn turned to look at her. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, what if I didn't want to become a super hero?!"

"Why wouldn't you, dear?" Jenn said with a slight chuckle.

"Maybe I want to live a normal life! Maybe I enjoy being a blonde! Maybe I don't want to be invincible!" Maddie flushed a hot red, ire, bursting from her.

"Honey, you're overreacting-"

"No! You should have waited to ask me about this!"

"Maddie, I—" Jenn was abruptly cut off by the squeal of tires, a SUV spinning out of control and heading straight towards them.

Everything dragged into slow motion, the frantic movements of the other driver seeming to do nothing. Maddie turned to see her mother's arm outstretch to protect her. The tail end of the vehicle swung out and smashed into the front of their car. Maddie blacked out momentarily, coughing as she stirred.

"Are you ok?" Jenn asked worriedly, blood trickling down her brow from a small head wound.

"Yeah, I think so—" A truck's horn blared, and panic seared into the pair.

"MADDIE!"

The truck slammed into the front passenger side, metal cracking and crumpling. The paramedics arrived shortly after, pulling the bodies from the wreckage. Maddie was put onto a stretcher and taken to the hospital immediately, while Jenn and the other people in the crash were inspected for their minor injuries.


	2. Chapter 2

A heart rate monitor beeped. Maddie blinked her sore eyelids. She looked down at her bandage wrapped arms. A nurse was preparing an IV nearby. She glanced over at her patient and gasped, pressing a button on the side of the bed.

Maddie's mom rushed in, pressing against the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling? Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"Mom, too many questions at one time." Maddie mumbled, rubbing her head.

She pulled back her hand in surprise when she felt the smooth surface of her bald head.

"YOU SHAVED MY HEAD?"

Jenn wrung her hands, "We had to. You needed stitches on the side of your head."

The nurse attached the IV to her patient and exited the room. As Maddie raved about her lost hair, she didn't notice her arm twitching softly. Jenn glanced at her daughter's arm, but didn't say a word. Four doctors entered the room and asked Jen to leave the room.

"The next process can be somewhat disturbing, so we ask the family members of the patients to leave. We are also bringing in another patient for the treatment and don't want him to be jealous of his roommate."

Jenn patted her child's head and left without a word. Almost instantly after she was gone, a boy in a hospital bed was wheeled in. He glanced at Maddie, not seeming too interested in his new roommate. She recognized him from school, Sebastian James.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Same as you, genius." he retorted, staring at his toes.

"You were in a three car accident too? Wow, you sure don't seem to look it."

"No, Madison, I'm here for new DNA."

Maddie looked at the doctors warily. "So, you mean…"

"Yeah, your mom didn't tell you because she knew you weren't going to like it, but hey! It'll help you heal faster."

"I have a feeling you're not just talking about me."

"You do know your arm is twitching, right?"

"Huh?" She looked down at her arm with the IV in it and read the label on the suspended bag.

"Alright, here's what's about to happen to your bodies," A doctor stood between the two beds, rubbing his hands together. "You are currently being pumped with a priming element that prepares your body for your new DNA. Hence your twitching arm, Ms. Thomas. Once you are ready, we will insert the new DNA into your bloodstream and set a timer for ten minutes. During those ten minutes, you will feel excruciating pain as every single cell in your body stops what it's doing to start its new functions. You will not immediately change your appearance to that of Wonder Woman," He gestured to Maddie, "or that of Superman," He gestured to Sebastian.

Maddie looked at her roommate in complete shock.

The doctor continued. "You will be in rehabilitation until your appearance is done transforming. Since your brains are not done growing and developing, you will keep some of your original DNA inside of your bodies. Therefore you will maintain your normal age, just as the younger versions of your DNA donors." he finished with a smile.

Maddie found nothing he said amusing. She kicked the doctor that came nearest, and they all rushed to restrain her. Minutes later, she had her ankles and wrists tied down. The same doctor that explained the DNA process pulled out a smiley face timer and held it out before him.

"As my comrade brings in the DNA, we will restrain you so that you will not hurt yourself or the lives around you," He glanced at Maddie. "Since Ms. Thomas has chosen to be restrained earlier, it is your turn Mr. James."

Sebastian watched the doctors tie him down blankly. A flustered looking male nurse burst into the room. He was holding two IVs in his shaking hands.

"Who are you?" The head doctor asked, oddly surprised.

"I'm, um, George Taylor. And I, um, I have the DNA for the two new receivers." He gulped after his speech and quickly handed the bags to the doctor.

He scurried from the room, leaving a confused doctor in his wake. He passed the bags off to his assistants, who placed the DNA on the racks and tried to inject the teens. Maddie squirmed and strained away from the doctors, biting one of their hands. The head doctor left and returned with a massive female nurse, who promptly held her down while they attached the needle. The doctor started the timer.

Maddie's arm grew numb, the feeling spreading across her body. This isn't too bad, she thought, leaning back against her propped upright bed. Her train of thought was quickly interrupted by the burning pain that flared throughout her body. She screamed, her heart rate monitor beeping rapidly. A nurse shoved a rubber mouth guard in her mouth, and Maddie's teeth clenched into it gratefully. Sebastian roared in pain, thrashing about.

She pulled against her restraints and lunged at anyone who came close. Finally the ten minute timer went off, cheerfully ringing. The IV bags were completely empty, and the pair heaved oxygen into their lungs, the pain finally subsiding. Jenn burst into the room, rushing to her daughter's side. Maddie sunk into the bed, her muscles overwhelmingly exhausted.

"It's ok, honey. Just close your eyes, it's all over now. It's all so much better now." Jenn whispered reassuringly.

Sebastian's father entered the room calmly, taking confident strides toward his child. They had the same hazel eyes with dark brown hair that shone in the sunlight. He sneered down at his son.

"At least now you won't be a disappointment."

Sebastian lunged with his last bit of energy, his binds throwing him back onto the bed. Maddie turned to look at him, glaring daggers into the only father in the room. Her heavy eyelids making the staring contest more and more difficult. Sheer exhaustion finally got the best of her and she drifted off into blissful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian woke up before Maddie did, sitting up just to lie back down as the door swung open. He faked sleep as the same frazzled nurse from before peered around the room. He placed a half red, half black rose on the table beside Maddie's hospital bed, and a green bow tie on Sebastian's. As soon as he was gone, Sebastian sat back up, examining the bow tie. Maddie sat up as if she was being raised from the dead, causing him to jump. She looked at him, confused, when they both realized something.

"I HAVE HAIR!" she exclaimed, running her hands through it repeatedly.

"Why is it blonde?" He asked.

She stopped admiring her hair, pulling a strand in front of her face.

"Maybe I'm supposed to grow back my original hair first, and then change to Wonder Woman?"

Sebastian shrugged, placing the bow tie back on the table. He looked over at her, furrowing his eyebrows, trying to figure out what she was doing with her new hair.

He gave up, "What are you doing?"

"This isn't my hair," She said, parting it to the left, then flipping it to the right. "My hair only parts one way and doesn't have even highlights all over it."

The lead doctor entered, this time wearing a name tag. Doctor Dyer, he just sounded evil. He strolled to the middle of the room, and casually looked over the pair.

"Get up; we're moving rooms, so you can be with the others."

Sebastian and Maddie looked at each other warily, thinking the same thought: "What others?"

Sebastian shoved the bow tie in his pocket, noticing that Maddie took her rose with her too. They arrived at the quarantined area shortly, looking around at the large area. It had multiple doors that led to individual dorms. The center area had couches and chairs strewn around a large TV. There was an entry way with no door that led to a kitchen area. Every teen in the room stopped what they were doing and turned and stared at the newcomers.

"Everyone welcome the next Wonder Woman and Superman!" Dyer said cheerfully, but all he got in response was dirty glares.

A girl with a Black Canary name tag on walked up to Maddie, a huge grin on her face. She handed her a name tag with Wonder Woman on it and pulled her to a group of other female superheroes, chatting all the way. Sebastian noticed one boy in the midst of all the other girls, name tag reading 'Batman'. Rolling his eyes, he headed towards the group of guys.

"Why do we have to wear name tags?" Maddie asked the Black Canary girl.

"It's because the scientists don't want to bother learning our real names," she said, picking at hers. "It's pretty stupid, as if we aren't going to learn each other's names."

"Mine's Annabelle by the way."

"Maddie." The girls shook hands.

"Ladies!" Batman walked up to them, putting his arms around the both of them.

Annabelle rolled her eyes, "Go away, Cameron."

Cameron faked hurt, "But why would I leave such beautiful girls?"

He winked one of his green eyes, flipping his dark brown hair. Maddie bit her tongue to keep from smiling.

He sighed, "If only one of you had been assigned Batgirl, but alas, no."

"Oh, the tragedy," Maddie swooned, "such sadness overwhelms my heart."

"Do not worry my dear; I've heard great things about Wonder Woman."

"Not from me." She spat.

Annabelle coughed, arching one perfect eyebrow over an icy blue eye. "Seems like you two might form a great alliance someday."

"I'm pretty sure Batboy wants more than just an alliance." Maddie muttered.

Annabelle ran a hand through her ginger hair. Dyer threw open the door, obviously upset. He walked to the TV and turned it off, causing multiple groans of displeasure. He cleared his throat and the teens gathered around him. He looked at the ground for a long time, the cluster sharing confused glances.

"I have an announcement to make," He looked around the group, making eye contact with everyone. "Sad to say, there will be no physical therapy tonight."

The boys whooped and hollered, while the girls clapped and hugged.

"But there will be tomorrow morning! So don't stay up too late! I want to see you all bright eyed and bushy tailed, tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock sharp!"

Cameron pulled Maddie closer, "Perfect timing."

She smiled, then slipped out of his grasp, her and Annabelle running throughout the compound, Cameron hot on their heels. Annabelle cheated by tripping Maddie with her shoe, then Maddie's body tripped Cameron, who nearly took out a kid walking by. Maddie got up with surprising speed, dodging Cam's hand and taking off after Annabelle. All this commotion caused kids to stand by and watch, placing bets on the next person to fall. More people joined the chase, stirring up quite a riot.

Annabelle grabbed Maddie's arm and pulled her down a hallway. They walked in silence, both out of breath from running. The stopped walking at dorms 9 and 10, Maddie's name written on a chalkboard, hanging under door number 9, Annabelle's 10. They walked into dorm #9, Maddie looking around in awe.

The room had the best of the best, king sized bed, flat screen TV, a mahogany writing desk, and in the bathroom, a giant tub, marble shower, granite counter tops with two sinks, a self-closing toilet, and huge mirror. The room also had a walk-in closet with the latest fashion trends. She dove onto the bed, snuggling into the navy blue blankets. Cameron burst into the room, panting, and laid down on the floor. Maddie peered at him over the edge of the bed.

"You good Cameron?"

He mumbled something into the carpet, not bothering to raise his head. She threw a pillow at him, but he didn't budge. _Maybe you should poke him._ A voice in her head spoke. She furrowed her eyebrows. It didn't sound like the voice normally in her head. _Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I should introduce myself. I am Geeves._ Part of her responded with 'Hello Geeves.', while the other was 'THIS ISN'T REAL THIS ISN'T REAL.'

 _Of course it's real dearie. I am a part of you know. I'm not a real person, just inside of your head._ Maddie tried not to panic. There's no way there could be another person's voice inside of her head. But he said he wasn't a real person, just another voice inside her head. Annabelle dragged her shocked body off of the bed.

"Come on, Maddie, the other kids are starting a movie."

She awoke from her trance, following Annabelle to the main room, where 'Finding Nemo' was being played. She mindlessly watched the cartoon fish on their epic journey. Completely mesmerized, she didn't notice how close Cameron had scooted near her until Geeves mentioned something.

 _Are you aware of the closeness of this boy?_

Maddie looked at him, "You are aware that you're in my bubble, right?"

He grinned at her, "Is that a problem?"

"Depends on your intentions."

He chuckled, refocusing his attention to the movie. _I do not approve of this boy._ Maddie smiled, neither do I, Geeves, neither do I. She passed out on Cameron's shoulder, everyone asleep in small clusters.

In the morning, at precisely 7:45, the fifteen minute alarm went off, startling everyone into consciousness. Maddie sat straight up, clashing heads with Cameron.

"Ow!" They exclaimed in unison, rubbing the place of impact.

"You know, you wouldn't have done that if you weren't all cuddly with each other." Annabelle commented with a yawn.

Maddie glared at her, standing and stretching. Everyone was wide awake now, rushing from room to room, trying to ready themselves for physical therapy with Dr. Dyer. She changed into black Spandex and a blue tank top. In the kitchen, she wolfed down a granola bar and orange juice. She pulled her new hair into a high ponytail, loving the new feel of it.

The door swung open again, "Good morning everyone! Who's ready for some physical therapy?"

Everyone groaned, getting into a single file line. Maddie stood between Annabelle and Cameron, resisting the urge to break the uniformity of the line. _This formation is most boring. Why not shake things up?_ Shhh, Geeves, now is the time for good first impressions, not crazy schemes. _Dr. Dyer's impression of you is attacking another doctor, Maddie. If you are trying to make up for your bad behavior, what does that make you?_ She pulled the extra elastic band off of her wrist and shot it at the back of one kid's neck. He turned around and cuffed the boy behind him. The boy in return, punched his attacker in the face. The first kid swung at him, who promptly ducked, his blow landing on Sebastian.

A full out brawl arose, and Dr. Dyer had to break it up, sentencing extra laps to those who fought. Maddie smirked, sensing the awe that arose from Cameron behind her. _Nicely done._ Why thank you Geeves, I couldn't have done it without you.


	4. Chapter 4

Physical therapy was the worst. They pushed, pulled, and stretched their muscles to the limit. Returning from the strenuous exercise, Maddie collapsed on the couch. Cameron dragged her off of the couch, pulling her to a nearby bean bag.

"Nooooooooo." She whined as her moved her exhausted body.

He pulled her into an embrace, watching everyone else filter in. "You're really sweaty." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

He chuckled, resting his head on top of hers. _UNHAND HER THIS INSTANT! I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT IN YOUR SLEEP!_ Maddie slid from his grasp, excusing herself to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, pushing the tiny strands of escaped hair out of her face. _When have you had blue eyes, dear? I always thought they were a dark grey._ She furrowed her eyebrows, staring intensely at the new color of her irises. They were now a shocking blue. Someone banged on the door, startling her into moving.

"I'll be out in just a second!"

Annabelle replied, "Hurry! Dyer is making an announcement!"

Maddie threw open the bathroom door, speed walking to where the group was assembled. She stood next to Sebastian, turning her attention to Dyer.

"As you all know, I normally do not make announcements this often. But this is a special case. One of our newest nurses has proven himself worthy of teaching some of you. You will learn some key attributes that will lead to the development of your new identity. These special students are…"

Maddie rolled her eyes, yeah right, special. As if she couldn't become any more special.

"Maddie, Sebastian, Annabelle, Kyle, Nicholas, Angel, and John."

Maddie's jaw dropped, she turned to look at Annabelle and Cameron who were both equally shocked. The other children congratulated them, high-fiving and giving hugs. She mindlessly thanked people, shaking hands and taking pictures. Cameron walked up to her, his brow furrowed.

"I- I had no idea." She formed her thoughts into words.

He nodded, looking down at his shoes. He looked up at her, giving her a quick hug, then disappearing into the crowd of teenagers. She stood in the midst of the excitement, scanning the mass of bodies. Cameron had faded without a trace.

Annabelle appeared out of nowhere, causing Maddie to jump. She cast a concerned look upon her friend.

"You look really pale, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a tad tired from physical therapy." She smiled, lying back down on the couch.

The now-qualified nurse walked up to her, tapping her on the shoulder. "Get up and shower, you have training to do."

Maddie let out a long exasperated sigh and dragged herself off of the couch, heading towards her room. She showered as quickly as her tired body allowed, waiting with the other 'special' kids for the nurse to arrive. George Taylor bustled in, waving the kids down the hallway, in a somewhat frantic manner. He took them to a different gym than the one they did physical therapy in, this one didn't have machines to monitor their vitals. One by one, each kid was sent into a different section of the gym, where a set of instructions was waiting and a personal trainer.

They reached the last are, Maddie the only one following. "I will be your personal trainer, since Dyer did not supply me with enough personnel."

 _Oh, wonderful! Another thing to make us stand out from everyone else! How thrilling!_ As much as Maddie agreed with Geeves, she couldn't help but wonder, why me? George threw a twenty pound weight at her, and she tried to catch it, narrowly missing breaking her arm.

"No! Wrong!" he shouted in frustration. "First of all, always pay attention; second, you need to work on your agility. Strength will come with your new DNA, agility will not. You need to be able to turn on a dime and dodge anything."

She nodded, directing all of her focus towards the nurse. He lobbed a forty at her and she ducked, barely escaping a concussion.

"You also need to be able to know what direction to dodge. You don't want to jump just for the object to follow you up."

The rest of the session went like that, Maddie eventually getting the hang of maneuvering around flying weights. Panting, she stood still for a moment, trying to catch her breath. George snuck up behind her and kicked out her ankle, and she slid into the splits.

"WHAT!?" Maddie looked down at her legs. "I've never been able to do that before!"

He smiled, "New DNA."

She experimented with her newfound flexibility, bending backwards and cartwheeling. She didn't notice Sebastian watching her from afar, brooding in a corner. _I feel a looming presence, something quite large._ Maddie turned to see Kyle leaning against a vault table. He was huge, well over six feet and 284 pounds at the least.

"Ah, yes," George gestured to the giant. "Kyle is here to help with your training."

She paled, more than normal, and took a step backwards. Kyle grinned, walking towards her.

"If Kyle is able to pin you for longer than the count of five, you lose. If you are able to avoid him for precisely nine minutes, you win," George looked down at his watch. "Go."

Kyle rushed her, and she promptly ducked between his legs, kicking him in the behind. He stumbled, crashing head first into a pile of mats. Maddie turned and ran, dodging in and out of other training sessions, looking for a weapon. Thudding footsteps told her Kyle was on the hunt, and she ran faster. _I believe we saw some kids playing baseball earlier._ She slid around a corner, taking out a couple of scientists, and kept running. The startled yelps of the people quickly followed, proving the closeness of her pursuer.

She smacked into a kid holding a baseball bat, and ripped it out of his hands. She turned to face Kyle, hefting the bat over her shoulders.


End file.
